Nicktoons Digimon Armada
by Geo Soul
Summary: Lord Bagra has had enough failure, & with help of evils from the past he believes he will succeed. But an ancient force aims to stop him & with the past heroes, the DigiDestined will win once more, but what stands in their way & what trials will they face? Who will survive & who will die?
1. Bagramon's Plan

**Hey there guys and welcome to Digimon Armada, our new story. I hope you all are ready for awesomeness why? Cause it's Digimon of course! This is after Arc 1 of Fusion/Xros Wars. The Fusion heroes have their arc 1 designs for now, and the Gen 1 heroes have designs similar to their Adventure Tri designs.  
**

 **We don't own anything.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Digimon Armada-**_

* * *

"IMBECILES!" **Lord Bagramon** shouted from his throne making his subordinates flinched at the tone of his voice.

"It's bad enough that **Lilithmon** disappeared months ago, but you lost ALL THE CODE CROWN FRAGMENTS TO A MERE TEN YEAR OLD HUMAN CHILD AND A PATHETIC LOUDMOUTHED SHOUTMON!" He roared with glowing eyes. "But sire! We-"

"BUT NOTHING **BLASTMON**!" He snapped at the gem obsessed Digimon. "I'M TIRED OF FAILURE!"

"Sire!" The large doors of the throne room opened and a small black Digimon entered. "We have found the machine!" Bagramon smiled at the news delivered to him. "At last, some good news. BLASTMON! **TACTIMON**! Leave me. BRING IN THE RECODING DEVICE!"

The two Generals left their masters presence as many more Digimon entered carrying a large and wide black pod-like device. "Activate it!" A small white Digimon with six arms threw some switches and pressed some buttons, within a matter of minutes the machine was shaking. It slowly filled up with a black smoke and two small crimson eyes opened from behind the glass. The machine started blaring a loud series of alarms as the opening slid open, steam shooting from the hatch and a long midnight black hand grabbed the side of the opening.

"Arise!" Bagra shouted as a dark mist escaped the pod and a figure slowly rose out, each bone in its body letting out a loud pop or crack. Its black body was covered completely in equally black clothing and silver chains, its fingers were elongated into claws, devil's horns were on its head, tattered wings on the back, and skulls on its shoulder and knee. The Mark of Evil was on its chest and on its left boot. Its mouth area was grey and its eyes were blood red, and it stood at least 20 feet tall. "Welcome back to the land of the living… **Devimon**."

"Where…am I?" He spoke slowly. "You are in my castle, and it has been almost 10 years in the time of the other world since you met your first demise."

"10…years?!"

"Yes, and I have brought you back from whatever Hell you were sent to because like you, I have a little…problem." Bagra growled.

"A problem?"

"I lack of a better word. This problem I have is the same one that destroyed you and those like you." Bagra clenched his fist and saw Devimon shake in anger.

"D…Digi" His eyes began turning from red to black in a matter of mere seconds. "… _ **DigiDestined**_!" He roared in a deep demonic voice as a red mist emitted from his body.

Lord Bagra smirked at the sight, glad that he now had the Virus's attention. "I have planned my taking over of this and the human world for millennia, but in order to do so I need the Code Crowns."

"C-Code Crowns?! But those are just a legend!" He exclaimed.

"I thought they were as well, until I found a fragment the day I was thrown out of my former home when I rebelled against God. Unfortunately an idiot general of mine called Blastmon lost them all to human child."

"He must be very weak."

"He is a gem obsessed mass of muscle." Bagra muttered as he shook his head. _'I am beginning to question why I even made him a general.'_

"How could he lose to a simple kid?"

"Believe me, I wish I knew how they kept showing up exactly when my generals get them. As to how they have been winning is because of their Digivices." He explained, getting Devimon to raise an eyebrow. "These new Digivices allow a single Digimon to combine with others and become far more powerful. I once tricked a foolish human girl into creating one for me, allowing me to escape into the human world with the power of the Code Crowns. But that was where it went wrong."

"So, the humans have found a way to enhance DNA-Digivolution?" Devimon questioned. "Yes and no. They don't evolve but they do change form, gaining the abilities of those they fuse with."

"So what went wrong with your plan?"

"The main problem of it all is a human with an annoying **Shoutmon**. They and their friends somehow got to their world before me and the Shoutmon gained the ability to Digivolve after somehow obtaining the powers of an… **Omnimon**." Devimon's eyes widened as Bagra continued. "He managed to defeat my army single-handedly and send me back, nearly destroying the Darkness Loader in the process."

"Darkness Loader?"

Bagra reached to his side and held up a cracked fat rectangular machine with a cracked square screen and silver buttons. _'Interesting.'_ He thought. "And I have also found our world now moves faster than the human world when they once moved at the same speed."

"So what do you have in mind for revenge? And why do you need me?" Devimon said, his interest fully caught. Bagra now had a large smile on his face. "It involves many more than just you, my dear Devimon."

 ***Fusion Fighters***

"Mikey, this is boring. We've been floating in the ocean for three days."

"Well Jeremy, we would probably be on land by now if you hadn't, oh I don't know…DROPPED THE GODDAMN OARS YOU IDIOT!" Angie yelled before smacking him upside the head and making him fall into the water. "Hey!" He exclaimed. Shoutmon smirked before firing a small soundwave pushing them a bit farther from him.

"GUYS! COME ON DAMN IT, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jeremy shouted and swam towards them as the three on the square raft started laughing. "Yeah it is!" Mikey chuckled. He looked up and saw something gold tear through a cloud. " **Sparrowmon**? "

Angie then stopped laughing and looked up, seeing the yellow Digimon as well. "Why's she going so fast?"

"Must be important." Shoutmon said before he saw her turn and go down…straight towards them. "INCOMING!" He jumped into the water as Sparrowmon dived onto the raft sending Angie into the water. Mikey was lucky as he was clinging onto the side.

"NOT SO FUNNY NOW, HUH?!" Jeremy shouted at her before getting smacked again. "DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!" Angie screeched with a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Ignore them Sparrowmon, so what's up?" Mikey asked his friend with a smile until he saw the look of fear on her face.

"It's Nene! She's been poisoned and I can't get to her!" She spoke in panic. "Tactimon trapped her in the Cave of Lost Souls!"

"Say what?!" Shoutmon spat out.

"Cave of Lost Souls?" Jeremy said with confusion. "It's a cursed place that is supposed to be home to a deadly and forgotten Digimon! Anyone who goes in never come back out alive, and even then it's either in pieces or stripped down to the bone!" The others paled but Mikey showed no fear. "Can you take us there?" Sparrowmon nodded.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY MIKEY!?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"…Of course I'm crazy." He said while climbing onto Sparrowmon's back and helping Angie get on. "But I'm also not a coward who leaves people to die, especially my friends." Jeremy looked down and climbed up. "What am I, chopped liver?" Shoutmon said as he grabbed Mikey's arm.

 ***Elsewhere***

A group of Digimon watched a mist showing the DigiDestined on Sparrowmon's back zooming towards land. "Those fools. They fell right for our trap." A voice spoke. "But why that cave in particular Devimon?" One asked.

"Three reasons. 1. It was were I was formed. 2. If I'm correct, Ms. Nene Amano will soon be our willing servant if she truly wants to live. And 3. It is now home to a copy of a creature I once created, though by now it has likely become something else and very feral." He explained with a hidden grimace as the scenery in the mist changed to a forest.

 ***Mikey***

Sparrowmon tore through trees faster than a knife through water, making her way to the cave which was surrounded by bones. On the ground was a cracked Fusion Loader and some **Monitamon** with some cracked monitor screens. "I hope Sparrowmon comes back with help soon." One said as a dark roar echoed from the cave.

"W..w...what was that!" Angie said as they landed. "And what are these bones from?"

A Monitamon stepped forward. "We don't know what made that sound. And as two the second question, they are the bones of only two species; **Agumon** and **Gabumon**."

"Agumon and Gabumon? But those Digimon species are extinct! Save for the **BlackAgumon** Tribes." Shoutmon explained.

"Then explain to me why these remains are young?" The Monitamon spoke as the ground shook like a bomb had been dropped. "Guys, we got trouble!" Jeremy said as he saw Blastmon from afar.

"It's Blastmon!" The Monitamon all panicked and ran about.

"Don't panic!" Shoutmon yelled at them as he drew his microphone and faced towards the giant.

 ***Less than a minute later***

Mikey and the others ran inside after Shoutmon's stupid attempt to scare Blastmon off, with Mikey running in last after he stopped to grab Nene's Fusion Loader. Blastmon smirked as he closed the cave off and lifted up a communications device. "They're inside."

"Excellent." Bagra's voice said from the other end. "Now, commence Phase 2!"

 ***Mikey***

Everyone ran through the labyrinth of a cave system in a hurry to get safe, becoming split up into groups in the process. Mikey had lost everyone else and only had Shoutmon with him.

"Damn it!" Shoutmon swore as he tripped on a rock, Mikey turned around and stuck his hand out. "Thanks Mikey." He groaned while getting back up. "Let's hurry up and find Nen-"Shoutmon suddenly froze solid like a statue. "What the fuck is that?" He said coldly as Mikey looked back the way they ran from and froze. "I-I don't know." He whispered as the large thin creature released a demonic screech and ran towards them on all fours.

 ***Elsewhere***

Jeremy ran with the Monitamon and crashed into someone with torn up clothes and a BlackAgumon at his side. "Christopher? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I've been wandering around in here for a week. This place is a fucking maze." He responded when a ball of fire shot past them.

"What the?" Jeremy said before he saw something large. "I-is that a Digimon?"

"I believe so." A Monitamon said. "But I have no data on it!"

 ***Mikey***

"Keep running!" Mikey shouted as a few explosions went off behind them, causing several large rocks to start falling from the tunnels ceilings. "Help!" Mikey heard a whimper as he and Shoutmon hid in a corner and the Digimon passed them. "What was that?" They then heard the cry of pain an=gain and the Red Fusion General's eyes widened. "Nene!" Mikey cried. He grabbed Shoutmon and started running towards her voice.

"Down here!" Mikey ran down a tunnel with a small light shining at the end, as he got closer to the light he and Shoutmon soon found Nene curled up on the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood with waves of purple electricity covering her entire body. Her clothes were torn and bloody, her hair was a mess and stained with crimson, her skin was covered in cuts and bruises and her veins were slowly turning black and purple. "Nene!" He ran up to her as she screamed in pure pain.

"Mikey! Get away from me!" She screamed, coughing out quite a lot of blood. "No way! I'm not leaving you!"

"Y-you h-have to! It's.. it's not safe here." Mikey's eyes widened with realization for what she meant as he was knocked out and Shoutmon stared down the black Digimon. He grabbed Mikey's Fusion Loader and sent out **Dorulumon** and **Knightmon**.

"Guys! Mikey and Nene need our help!" Shoutmon said before the creature screeched and charged them with razor claws.

 ***Far away***

A large blade cut through tall grass as a huge fur covered Digimon ran fast. "I must get to the DigiDestined!" He panted as he saw a large canyon in his way with several members of the Bagra Army in front of it. "Stop him!" A soldier exclaimed when the furred Digimon leaped over them all and landed on the other side of the canyon. "Uhh, GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review, it helps.**


	2. Reunions

**Geo: Welcome back to Digimon Armada.**

 **Red: We don't own Digimon, also fun fact for the story, humans when in the Digital world don't age physically. So with that out of the way, the Fusion Fighters have been in the Digital World for about...30-45 years.**

 ** _-Nicktoons Digimon Armada-_**

* * *

The large dark Digimon slashed at Dorulumon with its bloodstained claws as he dodged and launched several drill based attacks.

"Take this!" The monster yelled in a scratchy voice before attacking with a blast of darkness, knocking Dorulumon back. "Thou shall pay for harming our friends!" Knightmon shouted in anger before slashing the evil monster with his sword while Shoutmon sent out **Beelzemon** for backup.

 ***Mikey***

Mikey slowly regained consciousness as their battle went on, he slowly crawled to the injured girl. "Ne…ne." He groaned, reaching out for her when she cried out in pain as Devimon appeared and grabbed her by the head.

"Well look at this, the mighty Fusion Fighters groveling at my feet!" He smiled maliciously as he raised a foot, ready to bring it down upon Mikey's skull. "No...not like...this."

"Attack **BlackGreymon**!" Mikey's eyes widened in fear as he increased his grip on Nene's skull until a dark **Nova-Blast** hit Devimon in the back, making him drop her. Mikey quickly got to his feet and caught her in his arms.

"Nene!" He yelled as her veins turned black. "Mi…key…"

"No Nene please!" He panicked while Angie and Sparrowmon finally found them all. "Mikey!" Angie said when she ran over and the dark Digimon now attacked Sparrowmon. "Whoa!" She yelled when BlackGreymon ran past her and into the monster, impaling it with his horn. "What the?"

"Need a hand?" She turned around. "Christopher! Jeremy!" Angie shouted as they ran up to them with the Monitamon.

"Damn you!" He said to the monster, who just roared. The beast let out a loud roar and swatted away Shoutmon. "Gah!"

"Pathetic." Devimon said as he walked into the light with a light orange ape-like Digimon wearing sunglasses and holding a microphone with random stuff around his waist on a belt. "An **Etemon**?" Shoutmon snickered along with all of the other Digimon around.

"Hey! I am THE Etemon sonny boy!" He snapped into his mic, making everyone cover their ears. "And I am the rightful ruler of the continent of Server!"

"Can it!" Devimon yelled, smacking him upside the head as more Digimon came up behind the two, including Lord Bagra himself.

"Bagramon!" Mikey hissed, Nene curled up in his arms shaking heavily. "No!" She cried quietly. "No more!" She held on to Mikey tightly, her skin slowly turned paler and her eyes started going grey when Bagramon lifted his arm which was glowing brightly.

She screamed in agony as Bagra unleashed a powerful surge of electricity on all the humans and their Digimon, including several powerful attacks from Devimon and Etemon. "What the hell did you do to her you fucking bastards!" Mikey grunted. "Oh nothing, just injected her with several lethal toxins." Etemon said nonchalantly.

"Why you!" Mikey screamed before falling to his knees with the others. "Your interference with the Bagra Army has gone on for too long." Bargamon said as he lifted a large sword ready to swing it. "Today, YOU WILL DIE!"

"MIKEY!" Time seemed to slow down around them all as Bagra brought his blade down upon him, nearly millimeters away from his skull.

 **"FIST OF THE BEAST-KING!"** They heard as a large orange orb shaped like a lions head sent Bagramon flying back with a large and deafening explosion.

"Raggh!" Devimon glared at the new opponent. " **Leomon**!" He roared at the now identified anthropomorphic Lion Digimon as he charged forward but got his arm cut off. by Leomon's blade.

"GO NOW!" He yelled to them with his teeth bared. "L-Leomon!" Shoutmon stuttered. "JUST GO! It is my duty to protect the DigiDestined." He spoke calmly with his arms glowing orange. **"FIST OF THE BEAST-KING!"**

 ***Elsewhere***

"C'mon guys!" Mikey said as he carried Nene bridal style and he ran out with the others towards a large cliff with mist hiding the bottom. "Damn it!"  
"We're trapped!" Christopher exclaimed as Blastmon and Tactimon fell to the ground with cruel smiles. "Oh great!" Shoutmon complained as they were surrounded by more of their minions.

"There's no use fighting humans." Tactimon spoke. "You might as well surrender…it's the only way you can live." Tactimon threatened as Leomon flew past them, courtesy of Devimon. "Down..." Leomon whimpered in pain. "Huh?!"

"Jump...down." He said. "T-Trust me." Mikey looked down at Nene, whose breathing had almost completely stopped. "Okay." He whispered. "Knightmon, if you would." The armored Digimon stood in front of the Fusion Fighters and Leomon with his sword as high as it could possibly go. With the Devil's strength, he brought the sword down and caused a very large dust storm that spread out 10 miles. "*Cough* What the Hell?" Etemon coughed as his vision cleared and his eyes widened. "T-Those suicidal brats!" He exclaimed as he looked over the canyon to see them vanish into the darkness below. "What are they thinking?"

Meanwhile, the heroes descended faster while holding onto the chunk of rock they were on. "I SEE SOMETHING!" Jeremy screamed as they looked down and saw a golden light that was getting larger as they got farther down. "Hold onto something!" Shoutmon cried out as they fell through it, the glow vanishing as soon as they went through. "Whoa!" Angie said with wide eyes as they appeared in a void of pure white while their chunk of rock gently touched the floor. Mikey sighed as he looked down at Nene, whose skin at this point was pure white, her hair was even turning white at the roots.

"Mi…key. I-I…"Her voice faded before she could finish her sentence, Mikey crying now. "N-Nene? Nene!"He panicked when a glowing being of gold stood in front of them all. "Hand her to me." He nodded and did so hesitantly.

* * *

 ***Odaiba, Japan; 9:00 PM***

A very tall 24 year old stretched on his couch and relaxed to some Beethoven. He wore a tight black shirt, blue jeans, hiking shoes, a black ball cap, and he had bandages wrapped around his hands. He had a great muscular build, little to no baby fat on his face and very tan skin due to always hiking and rock climbing but he was actually a nervous wreck at times. His hair was a very dark midnight blue, almost black, his eyes were a soft baby blue sitting behind a pair of dark orange and blue glasses with the top parts of the frame gone. He tried to get up and felt a large weight on him, he looked over on his legs was a creature resembling a seal except it was grayish-white and purple with claws and orange hair, who was asleep and shocked him immensely. "G- **Gomamon**!?"

Said seal like Digimon gave a yawn. "No thank you…I don't want anymore chips." He mumbled. Joe looked on the coffee table and saw his old Digivice forming, along with his Tag and the Crest of Reliability and Honesty.

He reached over and grabbed them. _'I-Is this…real?'_ He wondered as the Digimon stirred, his eyelids barely open.

"Joe?" He said tiredly before his eyes widened and watered. "Joe!" He then jumped onto his chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Gomamon!" Joe exclaimed, hugging his close friend. "How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure, all I remember was being trapped in ice."

* * *

 ***Odaiba, Japan; Grand-Gem Apartments 9:34 PM***

"It's so fucking boring." A young adult complained, looking said. "I miss Matt." He sighed while looking at a photo from 13 years ago. Suddenly, a loud noise rang out from the living room and made him shoot up. "Hello?"

He looked up from his dark room and entered a lit hallway. The 20 year old was tan, his eyes were blue and his blonde hair was messy. He was currently wearing a pair of green silk pajamas and slippers. "Who's there?!" He panicked, grabbing a golf club for protection.

"T-T.K.?"The man froze at the voice, dropping his weapon. He slowly moved into the living room and saw a curled up ball of orange with wings on his head.

"T.K.!" Said boy froze for a few seconds before picking it up. " **Pa-Patamon**?" He stammered as the small Digimon smiled with big blue eyes. "Yep yep, it's me!"

T.K. looked down by his feet and saw his D-3 along with his Tag and the Crest of Hope. He bent down and grabbed all three with one hand. 'What's going on?"

* * *

 ***Odaiba, Japan; Underground Prison Bunker 9:55 PM***

 _'Damn this itches!'_ A man around 23 thought as he opened the top of his grey jumpsuit. His hair was mustard gold and his eyes were blue. His skin was very pale also. _'Why didn't I help Izzy!?'_ That's when he heard footsteps above him and felt something in his lap. He looked down and saw his Digivice with the Tag and Crest of Friendship. "Matt? What are you doing in a prison?" He looked up and saw a yellow creature with a horn wearing a blue and sky blue fur coat hanging from a bar.

" **Gabumon** , is…is that you!?" He stood up and started climbing the walls. "Yep! Let's get out of here." He smiled after Matt hugged him and looked a little bit up. **"Blue-Blaster!"**

* * *

 ***Paris, France; Floral and Pet Shop 2:00 AM***

A beautiful 22 year old woman yawned as she exited the shower and got dressed. Her skin was very pale but beautiful, her eyes were a luscious amber, her beautiful light pink hair with faded orange tips reached her ankles, and her chest was FF-cup(And before you say that is a stupid thing to do, give a girl a ridiculous sized pair of breasts, the largest natural pair of breasts are cup size 102-ZZZ). She put on a white t-shirt with a pink flower, blue jeans, black sneakers, and brown gloves.

"Oh my goodness! I need to open up!" She said before leaving her bedroom and entering her store. She flipped on the lights and showed many plants. Flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables; you name it, she has it, not to mention a vast number of animals inside from puppies to snakes. But there was one pink and yellow flower she saw that she didn't remember planting or purchasing, and it was moving. _'That's no Venus flytrap!'_ She thought as she grabbed a broom and slowly approached when the flower looked like it turned to her. "Mimi?" She dropped it when she heard the voice. She moved the small bush of flowers in front of it and saw the small leafy creature with a flower on her head. " **Palmon**!" She cried as she hugged her plant-like Digimon. Right next to her was her Digivice along with the Tag and Crest of Sincerity and Purity. "Whoa…How are you here?"

* * *

 ***Mount McKinley, North America; 1:00 AM***

A large man, most likely around 23, with an axe and a beard chopped down a tree and dragged it back to his home. He wore a blue fleece coat with a gold star on the back, blue pants, black boots, and a white long sleeve shirt. His hair was brown and extremely bushy and messy, reaching his upper back. His eyes were also chocolate brown and behind a pair of slick blue goggles, and his skin was nearing extremely tanned. "Man." He grunted when he heard growling. He turned and saw a large grizzly bear, and it looked pissed.

"Oh fucking great." He said before readying his blade. The bear charged him as he swung, hitting it in the back as it bit at his shoulder. He kicked it off and swung for its head, but he missed and the male grizzly slashed into his chest. "AHHH! Fuck!" He exclaimed as the bear roared and slashed deeper into his chest, ready to sink its teeth into him

" **PEPPER-BREATH**!" He heard as a ball of fire hit the bear right in the face, making it run away. That's when he realized what he heard. "A-A-" He turned his head slowly and looked at the standing orange lizard with emerald eyes. " **Agumon**?" He cried as the small orange Digimon walked up to him. "Taichi." He cheered, hugging his old friend as a Digivice fell on Tai's head with the Tag and Crest of Courage. "My Digivice?" He said picking it up.

* * *

 ***Hollywood, California; 1:00 AM***

A young woman sighed as she looked out of her balcony and cried a bit while looking at a family photo. "Mom." The 23 year old spoke as she wiped a tear away, her curly orange hair reaching her shoulders and her ruby red eyes were shining in the moonlight. She wore a simple yellow blouse and a blue skirt. "Why did you have to go?"

"Don't cry Sora." She froze. _'Am I hearing things now?'_ She thought as she looked up in the air and saw her old friend with pink and red feathers carrying a Digivice and a Tag holding the Crest of Love. " **Biyomon**." She cried as she hugged her old friend who landed on the bar tightly. _'T-Thank you God.'_

* * *

 ***Kyoto, Japan; 5:00 AM***

"Ugh." An adult around 21 spoke as he tried to meditate in his martial arts dojo. His hair was cut clean and brown, his skin was fair, and his eyes were a dull green. He wore a simple white kimono. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After 10 minutes he smiled "Nice to see you again, **Armadillomon**." He said without opening his eyes as a yellow armored armadillo like creature walked to him. "Hiya Cody!" He said as said man noticed that around his neck was his D-3. "How is it that you are here my friend?"

"Gosh I don't know myself to be honest." He said. "All I remember was that I was about to be eaten by the dark ruler Bagramon's general Blastmon…then BAM, I'm here!"

"Odd." Cody said, angry that someone was going to eat his dear friend.

* * *

 ***Undisclosed Location; Time Unknown***

A 22 year old man with dark red hair and brown eyes was currently being punched in the face, tied to a chair. He wore black slip on shoes, black socks, black pants, and a white short sleeve button up shirt over a purple t-shirt. His body was covered in bruises and cuts, his nose was broken and leak By blood and he had a very large black eye.

"TALK!" A man in white yelled at him holding an AK-47. He said nothing, so he slammed the butt of the gun into his face. Still all he did was spit out blood.

"I SAID TALK!"

"F…fa…" The man got closer to him. "FUCK YOU!" He spat blood onto his face. The man growled and aimed the rifle at his forehead. "Now you die Izumi!" The man shouted in Arabic.

"I do not think so!" A voice said from above.

Both Izumi and the man looked up to see what looked like a giant cyborg ladybug. " **SUPER-SHOCKER**!" It yelled as its wings shot out large bolts of lightning at the man, nearly killing him.

"T-Thanks **Tentomon**." He said as the terrorist fell unconscious, his hair sticking up and eyes going bloodshot. "How did you get yourself into this mess Izzy?" Tentomon said as he untied him with his pincer arms.

"It's a long story that involves a bomb that could if made, blow up an entire continent."

"Oh dear! How are you?"

"I'm fine." Izzy said as he rubbed his wrists. He could see his Digivice along with the Tag and Crest of Knowledge tied to Tentomon's leg. "I assume that if you are here, that means something wrong has happened in the Digital World."

"You don't know the half of it. Where do I begin?"

* * *

 ***Frankfurt, Kentucky; 4:00 AM***

A young man around 22 sat down on a bench in the rain, he had just come back from his father's funeral. His dark blue hair was neatly combed, his eyes were as blue as his hair, his skin was pale and he wore a black suit. "Dad…first I lost Sam, and then I lose you." He cried a bit. He reached into his pocket and looked at an old photo of him and his family, but on the other side was of him and his friends.

He gave a sad sigh, remembering how badly he and a few others treated one of their own friends. "I'm sorry Davis." He whispered sorrowfully.

"I'm sure he doesn't hold it against you Ken." A voice said from on top of his head "Huh?" He reached for his head and felt something warm and slimy. Said thing crawled over his head and stared at him in his face. "Hello."

" **Wormmon**!" He exclaimed happily as he hugged his friend, who had tied around his neck the Crest of Kindness, as well as his D-3.

"What's going on?"

* * *

 ***Vancouver, Canada; Grand Library 2:00 AM***

 ***Yawn*** A beautiful 21 year old girl yawned as she got up from her book, her light amethyst hair sticking to her face. Her eyes were a soft brown and her skin was tanned. She had an orange bandana on her head, thick rimmed glasses, a blue tee, black short-shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Man…what a day." She said before looking at her phone and seeing the time was very late.

"Oh great!" She whined. "Not again." She ran out with her book bag.

"Great I'm gonna be late!" She said when she started to get lifted off the ground. "Whoa! What the-"

"Don't struggle Yolei, I might drop you!" She looked up and her eyes widened.

" **Hawkmon**!" She smiled, seeing her D-3 on his leg.

* * *

 ***Arizona Desert; 12:00 PM***

"Fucking damn it!" A 20 year old girl yelled when she stubbed her toe on a rock while carrying a box of gas, food and water back to her truck. Her hair was long and brown like her eyes, her skin was very tan but slowly turning red. She wore a pink tank top, brown gloves, a white bandana, a straw hat, white short-shorts, and red sneakers.

"Man…Why the hell did it have to run out of gas and overheat on the hottest day in the desert!?" She muttered as she got closer to her white four seater truck.

"Why me?" She said while setting down the box and pulling out a gas can and a large jug of water.

"Need help?" She stopped in her tracks and turned around, but saw no one. "Hello?" She yelled.

"Down here Kari." She looked at her feet and stiffened at the sight of the white cat-like creature.

" **Gatomon**!" She said excitedly as the Digimon climbed up her leg and onto her shoulder.

"Long time no see Kari." Gatomon smiled, Kari saw she had her Digivice as well as the Tag and Crest of Light.

"How're you here?" She asked.

"I don't know myself. I was about to be drowned but then suddenly I could breathe and it was hot as Hell."

* * *

 ***Venice, Italy 6:28 AM***

"Phew." A large, 20 year old leather jacket wearing man walked into his bungalow. His eyes were blue, his skin was tan, and his hair was light brown with a tint of red, it was also very messy and spiky, under his black leather jacket were gold fingerless biker gloves and a tank top with a flame design, as well as a holster. His eyes were behind a pair of shades and he had black chain jeans and military boots on, and some black goggles around his neck.

"Finally, a day off." He yawned as he set down a bag of groceries on a table, that's when he heard something upstairs, the pattering of feet. "Whoa!" He reached for his holster and readied his magnum. "Who the fuck breaks into an officers home?!" He said quietly as he moved into the living room.

 _'That's it…a little closer.'_ He thought as he slowly went up his stairs. He pinpointed the sound to be coming from his bedroom. He slowly cracked the door open and saw something moving, so he kicked it open but froze almost instantly. " **Veemon**?"

"Davish!" The blue dragon Digimon said happily as Davis hugged him, dropping his weapon on the floor. He also saw his D-3 on the pillow.

* * *

 ***Elsewhere***

"Wow Leomon! It is such a huge honor to meet you!" Shoutmon said excitedly like a fanboy. It had been almost 12 hours since then entered this realm. Leomon gave a nervous chuckle when Dorulumon held Shoutmon with his tail. "And you want to become the Digimon King." He said in a deadpan tone.

"Hey!" Shoutmon snapped. Christopher tended to his BlackGreymon's injuries with Christopher and Angie helped Beelzemon as Mikey watched over Nene with tears freely falling from his face, her skin was as white as snow and her hair was now purely white, the only thing that reassured him was that he could hear her labored breath and see her chest slowly rise.

"I'm so sorry Nene." He whispered as she groaned unconsciously. Knightmon fiddled with his Fusion Loader and released all of Mikey's allied Digimon, including the princess **Beastmon**. "Mikey, I'm sorry this happened." She purred sadly, giving a not tight enough to choke him hug.

"It's okay Beastmon." He said, wiping his eyes as the large glowing being reappeared with a large green plant. "Miracle Root." He spoke calmly. He set the plant down onto Nene's chest and watched as it glowed and bursted into dust, sinking into her body.

20 minutes passed until she groaned as she slowly woke up but couldn't move.

"Mi…key?" She groaned. "I believe it is time for some explaining." He spoke calmly as he conjured up multiple chairs and a large table with food from both the human world and the digital world.

"Whoa!" Jeremy exclaimed as he wiped his mouth free of any drool.

"Feel free to enjoy. I can make almost anything here." It said as it held out its hand and made a cow out of thin air as well as a micro pig which cuddled with Nene, making her chuckle a bit as it licked her cheek.

 ***Later***

The gold beings body dimmed down until he was only a foot taller than Mikey and his body changed more. "Who are you?" Mikey said. His hair was white and cut short, his skin was tan, his eyes were purely gold, and he wore a simple white suit. "I am the first Digimon to enter existence; I am **Infimon**."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, it helps.**


	3. A new Digimon Adventure

**Red: Welcome back to Digimon Armada! Please leave a review, favorite and follow this story. So Love, luck and lemons.**

 _ **-Nicktoons Digimon Armada-**_

* * *

"Y-You're the m-mythical Infimon?" Shoutmon stuttered and nearly fainted with Beastmon. Dorolumon straight up fainted while Knightmon and Beelzemon kneeled with Leomon and BlackGreymon.

"There is no need for formalities." Infimon said with a sweat drop. "Although Leomon did faint when he first saw me like Dorulumon." He said under his breath with a chuckle, making Leomon sweat-drop from embarrassment. "So why did you save us?" Shoutmon asked while blinking rapidly. "Because if you died then they would have destroyed both of your worlds." He said, making the humans look down. "Your powers are great." Infimon continued. "But it is not enough."

"What do you mean?"

Infimon opened his palm and many Digimon that were dark appeared in images, including Devimon, Etemon, Bagramon, a vampire-like Digimon and many others. "Whoa."

"Bagramon has found an old machine capable of bringing back the dead, and he has revived many evil Digimon who have two things in common; Destruction…and dealing with human like you."

"What do you mean 'like us'?" Christopher questioned.

"DigiDestined." He said, making Beelzemon, Knightmon, Shoutmon and Beastmon freeze at the mention of the sacred word.

"DigiDestined, but they're just a legend." The male Monitamon all said in know it all tones. "They are far from legends. Why do you think these children are in possession of Digivices?" He asked rhetorically as each Monitamon sweat dropped. "Digivices?" Mikey said, holding his Fusion Loader, which he he just noticed had a huge crack in the screen.

 _'Damn it!'_ He thought as it started floating. "What?" Nene's and Christopher's also floated upwards and to Infimon as they glowed and got smaller. They were now the size of iPhone 6's, with several additional buttons and screens that slid in and out of the devices, the prongs on the top of each one were also extended out by a few centimeters.

"Whoa." They stared in awe at the new devices and that two more appeared and floated to Angie and Jeremy. The one Jeremy got was grey and blue while Angie's was pink and red. "Huh?" She said confused. "Wait, so we?.." He nodded. "Yes." He said as four eggs formed and hovered in front of Christopher, Angie, Jeremy, and Nene. Said people held out their arms and caught them, except Nene, hers just rested next to her. "Whoa." Jeremy said.

"W-Why can't I move!?" Nene said panicking as she tried to move her body around. "I apologize, but I had to give you a paralysis plant so you stopped thrashing about from the medicinal herbs that killed your poisons." Infimon spoke calmly. "Now, these Digi-Eggs are special and one of a kind."

"How so?"

"In time you will see. But right now, Lord Bagra is increasing his powers, and with Devimon and Etemon, he could grow to be impossible for even me to defeat."

"No!" Beelzemon said. "Yes." Mikey was very shocked at this. This being who was basically the Digital incarnation of God, could be taken out by someone as cruel as Lord Bagra. "Which is why there are others you need to find." He spoke as he held up his hand and made a red portal open up, as well as make Mikey's Fusion Loader beep. "Your first objective is to find the past DigiDestined." Infimon informed they as they all floated up in the air and slowly into the portal. "The first one is the Symbol of Honesty and Reliability."

* * *

 ***Human world***

A red portal tore open inside a forest as someone fell out of it and onto a creature. "Whoa!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Get off me!" Shoutmon yelled as he tried to push Jeremy off him when Angie landed on both of them. "GAH!"

"Oops." She said, getting off of them when everyone else fell through, Mikey coming out of the portal last carrying Nene and her Digi-Egg.

"Where are we?" Beelzemon groaned as he stood up.

"I don't know." Mikey said as he gently put Nene down, whose paralysis shortly wore off.

She struggled to stand but caught herself on a tree. "Let's go." Christopher said as he redownloaded all of his Digimon, as the other two did with the exceptions of Shoutmon and **Cutemon** , Leomon also went into Mikey's Digivice.

* * *

 ***Elsewhere***

" **DemiDevimon**!" A voice called out in a ruined castle which was beings repaired. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU PEST!" He yelled again. His hair was a dull blonde, his eyes were red and behind a mask, his skin was grey, and he wore all black and purple leather, including a cape wth golden clasps.

"Coming sire!" A terrified voice said a midnight blue ball ran into the throne room, well more like hovered.

"It's about time you got here." He said angrily. "F-Forgive me Lord **Myotismon**!" He said with a bow. "Just gather my minions and open the gateway."

"Y-Y-Yes sire!" He panicked, flying as fast as he could from him. _'Damn you Bagra!'_ He thought as Myotismon greeted Lord Bagra as if they were old friends.

* * *

 ***Odaiba***

Joe walked through the harsh mountains with Gomamon on his back, snow falling onto both of them.

"Brrrrr it's chilly out." Gomamon said while shivering. "You do this everyday?!"

"Yeah pretty much." Joe said calmly as he stopped for a minute and sat down. "It's nice to be with you again, at least I'm not alone." He smiled.

"Same here! By the way, how are the others?" Gomamon asked. "Well, Sora became a pop star and in somewhere in California, Mimi's probably off somewhere as a supermodel or actress, far away from any of us. T.K.'s attending college, Cody opened his own martial arts dojo here in town." He paused as he took a drink of water. "Izzy and Matt have been quiet for a couple of months, Kari's living with her parents in America. Yolei said something about college in Canada. Ken left everyone in secret so I don't know nothing of where he is. Before Davis left he and T.K. got into a shouting match that you can probably guess what it was about." He looked at Gomamon.

"Kari?" He said rhetorically.

"Damn straight, well actually Kari and his mom. Davis actually knocked out a few of T.K.'s teeth and gave him a nasty black eye before he just vanished, that surprised all of us since Davis absolutely HATED violence unless it was truly necessary. When Kari learned that the fight was about her she was so mad at T.K., I had never seen a woman turn that red ever, not even Mimi."

"And what about Tai?" Joe then looked down at his feet. "I honestly don't know. He went off the grid about 5 years back and we haven't heard anything from him in so long. Matt's even come to the conclusion that he died, when Mimi and Sora heard that they cried their eyes out, Izumi actually stopped using his technology to help look for him. The search stopped two years ago, but I still have hope for the bastard." Joe smiled as he looked up and saw something in the air with Gomamon, something gold. "Is that…" They both squinted. "A Digimon?"

"It looks like Sparrowmon!" Gomamon exclaimed. "Sparrowmon?" He said nervously.

"Don't worry Joe, she's a very kind Digimon and a rebel against the dark armies of Lord Bagramon." _'And kind of a buzzkill at times.'_ He thought as she flew down at Mach 3 speed.

"Gomamon!" She said happily. "Hiya!" He smiled as she landed. "So who's your friend." They both said, making them chuckle as Joe looked at the white haired girl on her back.

 ***Mikey***

"Shoutmon, stop trying to fight bears."

"I will when they stop starting them!" He yelled as he and Mikey walked far, Christopher and Jeremy were in another direction while Angie was left with Cutemon. "It's so cold!" Angie said as she held onto her egg which slowly started shaking. "Guys!" She said into her Digivice panicking. They rushed over to her location in a matter of minutes. "Oh wow!" Jeremy said as her egg hatched and sent shell pieces flying.

"Awwww, it's so cute!" She said as she held a tiny white sphere with a tiny mouth and small blue eyes. "It's so adorable!" Angie said as he gave a yawn. "Namumon…sleepy." He muttered. Angie smile and held him closely as he soon fell asleep, quietly snoring.

"Oh, I can't believe I have my own Digimon, a very cute one at that!" Angie cooed as he gave a yawn and shut his eyes.

 ***Sparrowmon***

"Who are you?" Nene asked shyly, hiding behind Sparrowmon's head.

"I'm…Joe." He said getting up.

"Nene." She whispered, holding her Digi-Egg closely as Gomamon jumped on Sparrowmon's head, making her a bit angry. "Hey!"

"Hehe." He giggled when a loud explosion rocked the Earth and sent rocks flying. "What was that?" Nene said quietly and frightened as a loud roar was heard and a lot of trees were pushed down when 3 massive Digimon stomped out. "Shit!" Joe swore as he saw that they were coming for them.

 ***Mikey***

"Man." Mikey popped his neck as Shoutmon once again got in a fight with a bear and scared it off, or at least he thought he did when an explosion went off, waking the baby Digimon in Angie's arms. "WAAAAAA!" The cry was so loud it made even SHOUTMON cover his ears, and the only one unaffected was Angie.

"Shhhhh! Don't cry, it's okay." Angie said in a whisper tone as Namumon slowly calmed down and whimpered, aloud screech was then heard.

"Sparrowmon!?" Mikey said confused as a dark figure was seen heading straight for them, making one of them widen their eyes. "No Mikey, that's **BlackSparrowmon**!" Beelzemon said. "GET DOWN!"

" **Abyss-Bombardment**!" He shouted as he fired black missiles the size of large trees at the Fusion Fighters. "Oh man!"

" **Marching-Fishes**!"

"What the?" Christopher said as hundreds of fish, huge and small jumped out of a nearby stream and pushed the missiles away.

"Ok now I've seen it all!" Shoutmon, Jeremy, and Christopher all said with open mouths. "Hey guys!" They looked over to see a seal-like Digimon with orange hair.

"A Gomamon?" The Monitamon shouted in shock.

"Okay that explains it." Beelzemon deadpanned. "Shut up."

"ARGH!" BlackSparrowmon shouted as a **Mammothmon** charged them. "Ready Shoutmon?"

"You know it!" Mikey activated his Fusion Loader and downloaded all of his Digimon. He twisted a few buttons and the new Fusion Loader started lighting up and getting hotter in his hand.

* * *

 ***Digi-Fusion Sequence***

 _ **Shoutmon and the rest of his allies materialized in a white area, each one dematerializing after they are called.**_

 _ **"SHOUTMON!"**_

 _ **"READY!"**_

 _ **"DOROLUMON!"**_

 _ **"ON IT!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **BALISTAMON**_ _ **!"**_

 _ **"BOO-YA BABY!"**_

 _ **"LEOMON!"**_

 _ **"AFFIRMATIVE!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **DIGI-FUSE**_ _ **!" Mikey yelled as his Digivice glew red and orange and his partners combined with the new Shoutmon, who now had Leomon's huge blade and claws.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **SHOUTMON…EX**_ _ **!" He declared loudly, bursting out of his shell in a shower of gold pixels.**_

 ***End Digi-Fusion Sequence***

* * *

"Whoa!" Joe exclaimed as he saw the new Digimon. "That was awesome! Hey Joe let's join in too, Like old times!" Gomamon piped up as Nene and Sparrowmon fought a **Monochromon**.

"Right!" He said as he came out of a bush. "Let's do this!" He said as his Digivice glowed along with Gomamon who flew up in the sky.

* * *

 ***Digivolution Sequence***

 **(Now go ahead and play that original Digimon Adventure US Theme song...or Brave Heart from Digimon Tri)**

 ** _Gomamon fell into a deep ocean and was surrounded in small shards of ice which began encasing him and forming into a white orb._**

 ** _"Gomamon! Digivolve to…"_**

 ** _The large orb shined as it expanded greatly and two glowing lights shined from inside, the orb then started becoming more jagged with many visible thin cracks._**

 ** _"_** ** _IKKAKUMON_** ** _!" He screamed in a deep tone as the ice ball bursted, revealing a large Digimon with shaggy white hair and a large black horn with blood red claws and huge tusks._**

 ***End Digivolition***

* * *

Joe jumped up and climbed onto his back. "Let's move out Ikkakumon!" He said as Nene flew of Sparrowmon's back launching missiles.

 ***Mikey***

 **"Fist of the Beast-King!"** Shoutmon-EX shouted as he fired it at BlackSparrowmon.

"Too slow!" He taunted as he launched the **Abyss-Bombardment** missiles. "Take this!" He screeched as he shot out several tree size missiles.

" **Harpoon-Torpedo**!" Ikkakumon shouted as his horn shot off of his head and divided into multiple projectiles, hitting the evil Digimon and exploding on impact. "What the?!" He said as the others looked at the new Digimon. "It's Ikkakumon!" A female Monitamon exclaimed. "Who's that on his back?"

"No clue but I'm glad he's on our side." Jeremy said as Beelzemon fired at the **Tyrannomon** which was twice as large as a normal one. "Damn it, they're tougher than they look!" He grunted as Ikkakumon charged the Monochromon and with his horn, threw him into a mountain, making a large crater.

"Alri-Shoutmon! Stop that Mammothmon! It's going for Nene!"

"On it!"

 ***Nene***

"Sparrowmon, try and aim for his eyes and blind him!"

Sparrowmon was blasting Tyrannomon with Beelzemon when a large metal trunk sent her to the ground and a tail knocked out Beelzemon.

"Hang on!" Shoutmon-EX said as he reached out for them but Tyrannomon stopped him and chomped down hard on his neck.

"AHHH!" He roared as his body was covered in golden cracks and the fusion wore off, sending them all in different directions. "Shoutmon!" Mikey exclaimed as Ikkakumon ran quickly and Joe caught him. "I gotcha!" Meanwhile the Mammothmon ran off with Sparrowmon and Nene caught in his tusks.

"Nene!"

 ***With said girl***

Nene was hanging on for dear life as she and Sparrowmon crashed into multiple trees."Ahhhh!" Soon they were literally pinned up against a rock and a hard place, the hard place being Mammothmon.

"Ow."They groaned as Mammothmon backed away from them and charged them again, pushing them into the stone.

"Gah!" Nene screamed and she tried to protect her egg which suddenly started to glow and become covered in a Digizoid alloy.

The Mammothmon started to charge again and shoved them deeper, his Digizoid tusk going through Nene's right shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly as Mammothmon opened his mouth and charged up a laser.

"Go L, stop him now!" A distorted voice shouted as from a bush, a black Digimon jumped out and cut open the Mammothmon at his torso, destroying it almost completely.

"Are you okay?" Sparrowmon panicked at seeing her friend cough up blood and a red stain growing on her jacket and purple dress.

"Sparrowmon?" She said slowly, looking at what destroyed the evil Digimon. It was small and black, and one of her hands was pure gold and larger than the other. "A **Gatomon**?"

"That's close…I'm **BlackGatomon** …and I know you very well Ms. Amano."


	4. Brothers reunited

**Red: Sorry, this took so long, we've been busy.**

 ** _-Nicktoons Digimon Armada-_**

* * *

Nene stared at the BlackGatomon, who said that they had already met. "We've met?" She said confused as Sparrowmon moved in front of her. "Of course, though they weren't on good terms." She replied with a smile when some explosions went off nearby. "Uh oh, we better move!" BlackGatomon said as some leaves rustled and someone came out of them slowly. He was tall and wearing a pure black Kevlar armor suit and a helmet, making sure no features of him could be identified. "Oh it's you!" The black Digimon said before running up his leg and onto his shoulder, purring softly as he pet her.

 ***Elsewhere***

Tyrannomon let out an ear bleeding roar when its body started to glow. "Uh oh!" They all said as it became larger and its skin changed to black and Digizoid metal fused to its body. It let out a loud vicious roar as its teeth turned chrome.

"Great just great!" Shoutmon grunted before pulling out his microphone, charging forward and taking a deep breath. **"ROCKIN'-ROLLER!"** He screamed, making everyone cover their ears as he assaulted the beast with his hyper-sonic voice, sending it back a foot or two before it struck him with its tail. "Yaaaah!"

 _'Okay, not my greatest idea.'_ He thought in pain when he landed in a tree with a birds nest on his head. **"TAIL-HAMMER!"**

 _'Is that?'_ Joe thought as a massive tail smacked **MetalTyrannomon** right in the face. "Alright!" Mikey exclaimed as his new Fusion Loader screen lit up a green color, indicating that it had scanned the new Digimon.

"Whoa!" Jeremy said.

"Amazing, isn't it?" They heard a new voice say. They turned around and saw a man wearing a grey jumpsuit with a dark brownish grey bowl haircut. "Who're you?"

"I'm Cody." He said. "Great to see ya again **Ankylomon**!" Ikakkumon spoke to the new Digimon as the MetalTyrannomon got up and fired missiles. "Watch out!" Dorulumon exclaimed as the missiles hit Shoutmon and blew up the tree. "We need more power!" Leomon exclaimed.

"But how!?" Knightmon said before being thrown up in the sky. "Wait I have an idea!" Mikey said.

 ***Elsewhere***

"What's that?" T.K. exclaimed as he looked out his window.

"It's MetalTyrannomon!" Patamon said, jumping on his head. "We better do something T.K.!" He said before looking up and deadpanning at the sight of a small red and white blur. _'Shoutmon, what did you do this time?'_

 ***Nene***

"Lay, we need to leave." The black covered person said to BlackGatomon. "Right!" She nodded. "Wait who're you?" Nene asked. "…A friend." He responded coldly before he and BlackGatomon bursted into pixels and disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

 ***Elsewhere***

The blonde adult ran through the streets of the city. "Come on T.K.!" Patamon exclaimed as he pushed past people. "I'm coming!" He said with his phone up to his ear so people wouldn't think he was crazy and talking to himself.

 ***Mikey***

MetalTyrannomon screeched as Knightmon fell down like a meteor from the sky, making a large crater. "Alright you guys ready to do this?" Mikey asked while catching Shoutmon. "Yeah we're ready!" He groaned when BlackSparrowmon attacked. "I don't think so! **Abyss-Bombardment**!"

"Guys watch out!" Nene yelled as Sparrowmon flew into the path of the attack which exploded on impact.

"NO SPARROWMON!" Shoutmon yelled as she crashed into the ground. He ran over to her after jumping from Mikey's arms. "Sparrowmon! You okay!?"

"..." She just gave a glare that said 'Really?'.

"Hehehe right." He sweatdropped before turning into code again with the others. "Alright." Mikey said as he held up his Fusion Loader 2.0.

* * *

 ** _"SHOUTMON!"_**

 ** _*READY!*_**

 ** _"LEOMON"_**

 ** _*AFFIRMATIVE!*_**

 ** _"DORULUMON!"_**

 ** _*ON IT!*_**

 ** _"BEELZEMON!"_**

 ** _*TARGET IN SIGHT!*_**

 ** _"KNIGHTMON!"_**

 ** _*READY FOR BATTLE!*_**

 ** _"BALLISTAMON!"_**

 ** _*BOO YA BABY!*_**

 ** _"IKKAKUMON!"_**

 ** _*OH YEAH!*_**

 ** _"ANKYLOMON!"_**

 ** _*HERE WE GO!*_**

 ** _"SPARROWMON!"_**

 ** _*ON IT!*_**

 ** _"DIGIFUSE!"_**

 ** _Mikey's Digivice glew as all of the Digimon glowed and merged with Shoutmon, whose body grew to a massive height. He had gained Dorulumon's four legs, Ankylomon and Knightmon's combined armor, Ikkakumon's horn in the form of a lance on his right hand, Beelzemon's guns, Sparrowmon's wings and Leomon's claws and sword._**

 ** _"SHOUTMON EX-Z!" He declared with a mighty roar._**

* * *

"Alright let's do this!" Shoutmon EX-Z lifted his sword and charged MetalTyrannomon.

T.K. ran through a bush, trying to catch up with Patamon. _'Man I'm outta shape!'_ He thought as he finally made it up a cliff, breathing very heavily.

"Look T.K.!" Patamon said as he landed on his head gently and pointed to the fight up ahead. "Is that Tyrannomon!?" He exclaimed. "It's a MetalTyrannomon!"

"It Digivolved!?"

 ***Mikey***

"Damn it! Still not strong enough!" Mikey said angrily as Shoutmon was sent flying into a mountainside. "Ow!"

 **"Abyss-Bombardment!"** BlackSparrowmon shouted as he readied his attack.

 **"BOOM-BUBBLE!"** Patamon shouted, firing a sound bubble that bursted in BlackSparrowmon's face, preventing his attack to be completed. "GAH! You little shit!" He snarled at the small orange Digimon. "T.K.!" Joe shouted happily "Hey Joe!" He smiled as MetalTyrannomon roared and charged the fused Shoutmon. "Oh no ya don't!" Patamon exclaimed as he fired another Boom-Bubble at MetalTyrannomon, making it dizzy and giving it a splitting headache. **"ABYSS-BOMBARDMENT/BOOM-BUBBLE!"** Both attacks made contact with each other, causing an explosion that covered them all in smoke. "Oh boy. Shoutmon, what did you do?" Patamon deadpanned. "WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE INSTANTLY SUSPECT ME!?" He exclaimed angrily as the beast slowly got back up. _'Damn it. If this keeps going MetalTyrannomon will be destroyed. We need to retreat.'_ BlackSparrowmon thought as he flew away, grabbing MetalTyrannomon by the tail and leaving through a portal soon after Shoutmon's fusion ended.

"My head." He groaned as Ballistamon fell on him. "GAH!"

"Oops sorry little buddy!" He sweat dropped. "My leg!"

"You don't have legs Gomamon." Patamon said deadpanning. "Oh yeah." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Guys!" They turned to Sparrowmon who was now helping Nene stand, her entire right side stained a dark crimson. Mikey ran over to them instantly while the others tried to find Mammothmon, not knowing that he was already gone. "Nene I'm so glad you're alright!" Sparrowmon said as he stopped running. "What happened!?"

"Mammothmon attacked us, but a Digimon called BlackGatomon destroyed him, after he impaled me." Nene responded as some blood escaped her lips.

 ***Later***

"So…the Digital World truly is in need of us again." Cody said calmly, though inside he was nervous. "I'm afraid so." Leomon said. It had been two hours since they re-entered the human world, and currently they were temporarily in T.K.'s apartment. "Damn." Armadillomon said. "I was hoping to never have to deal with Devimon again." Patamon shivered.

"So what now?" Joe asked no one in particular. "Simple; we train." Cody said in a monotone voice. "Yeah I agree!" Jeremy said, none of them noticing the TV channel change to an alert.

 _"We interrupt this program to bring you this special announcement! 23 year old Yamato Ishida has escaped from prison! Officials say he is heavily armed and dangerous. If you see this man please report it to police immediately."_

 ***Matt***

Matt panted heavily as he ran with Gabumon on his back. No longer was he wearing a torn grey jumpsuit. Now he wore a green tank top that showed off his muscles, a short sleeved black jacket, blue jeans, black combats, and black gloves. "Careful Matt!" Gabumon whispered as he was inside a black backpack. "Don't worry pal. I just gotta lay low…maybe I can find Izzy." He said as he made his way home; to Odaiba.

 ***Davis***

"So how are the others?" Veemon asked as Davis threw him a large bag of potato chips. "They're doing great, I guess." Davis looked down as he kept flipping through channels and stopped when he saw Matt on TV and did a spit take. "What the!?"

 ***Kari***

"Matt!?" Gatomon exclaimed as Kari fell from her chair. "Why are you being so loud?" She said as she rubbed her ears. "Look!" Gatomon pointed repeatedly at the screen. "Is that Matt!?" She screamed.

 ***Izzy***

"So that's what happened to Matt." Izzy said as he looked at his phone. "Wow." Tentomon whispered as guns went off.

 ***Sora***

"Why was Matt in prison?" Biyomon asked Sora, who looked just as dumbfounded. "I have no idea."

 ***Mimi***

 _'What the hell did he do?'_ Mimi thought as she put a ball python into a tank. "Whoa!"

 ***Splash***

"Are you okay Palmon?"

"Yeah just shocked a little." She joked as she had an eel on her.

 ***Ken***

"So that's where he went." Ken muttered as he lifted a bucket of slop and poured it into a trough for some pigs. "Wonder why he was in there." Wormmon spoke.

 ***Yolei***

"You gotta be kidding me!" Both Yolei and Hawkmon exclaimed with open mouths.

 ***Tai***

"That's the last place I ever expected him to be." Agumon said while Tai just shook his head. "Matt you're such a pain in the ass sometimes." He grunted. "And why is his beard as big as mine?"

 ***Mikey***

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Everybody in the room heard T.K. scream loudly. They ran into the kitchen where he was staring at a TV with wide eyes. "Guys are you seeing this!?" Joe and Cody both looked at it with wide eyes. "No way!" They both exclaimed. "That is an awfully large beard." They all turned their heads slowly to Jeremy.

"What? That thing looks like a part of Leomon's mane!"

"True...but anyway, since Matt's escaped jail then we might have a larger fighting chance if Gabumon's with him!" Joe spoke.

"Why was he even in jail?"

"We don't know, but he was with Izzy and he told us before they disappeared was it was for a greater purpose." Cody said. _'Probably another one of his alien conspiracies.'_ He thought with a sigh before noticing they were two people short currently.

 ***Mikey***

"Ahh!" Nene hissed as Mikey gently cleaned out her wound, his hands and clothes very bloody from doing so. "Sorry Nene!" He said worryingly.

"I-It's alright Mikey." She whimpered a little with a tiny smile while she looked away from him. _'He's so kind…'_ She thought before wincing from the pain. _'I want to tell him but…he might not feel the same way. But if I don't tell him I'll never really know…WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING!?'_

"Nene? Are you alright?" Mikey asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes I'm ok." She said almost instantly with a faint blush showing on her milky skin.

"There, I'm done cleaning it." He said as he grabbed some bandage wraps. "This should be good for a while."

"T-Thank you." She stuttered quietly, looking away nervously. "Nene…what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing!" She lied. "Nene please tell me." Mikey said softly, looking into her lavender eyes. She blushed and sighed sadly and nervously. _'Well…here goes nothing.'_

"Alright, I'll tell you…" She then faced him, instantly grabbed his shoulder with her left hand and pulled him to her, pressing her white lips to his. Mikey's eyes widened as she deepened the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away, blushing madly. "Mikey…"

"Yeah Nene?" He stuttered. "I…kinda like you…I mean like-like." She muttered. "I have for a while." She spoke shyly. _'Is…is that what she wanted to tell me earlier?'_ He thought in surprise as her eyes watered up. Nene stood up to leave and almost immediately fell down. "Nene wait!" Mikey caught her. "I'm sorry Mikey." She said. "I'm just a little tired."

 _'Now he probably hates me.'_ She thought. "Nene listen." He started. "I…kinda like you too, in that kind of way." He stuttered. "Really?" She said. "Yeah, I may not really act like it…but that's because of Jeremy." He said with a chuckle, thinking of how he would react, and now he was worried that he was listening in. "Mikey?"

"Yeah?" They both stared into each other's eyes before slowly leaning closer to each other and locking lips again.

 ***Elsewhere***

Matt pulled out a switchblade, stared at his reflection in a gas station bathroom window, and swiftly slid it down his face, slicing off the thick beard on his face. Soon he finished and rubbed his face. "I felt like Leomon with that thing." He said with a chuckle as he cut his hair down to his shoulders and messed it up a bit, making it poof up. "Much better." He sighed before reaching into his pocket and fishing out a few quarters. "Now to find a payphone."

"I'm not sure about that Matt, remember the incident with **Shellmon**?"

"Oh yeah!" Matt then started laughing with Gabumon, remembering how Joe was acting that day when he heard a crash. He looked outside the bathroom and saw a large stray dog running away from the store owner. He went over to a phone with his hood up and inserted a few coins.

 ***T.K.***

T.K. was reading a book and watching Angie play with Patamon and Nabumon when his landline rang. He went over and answered it. "Hello?" He yawned.

 _"Hey little bro!"_

"Matt!" He said excitedly, making Joe and Cody perk up. "Matt!?" They then crowded around the landline. _"T.K. you alright?"_

"Am I alright?! What about you! Since when the fuck were you in prison?!"

 _"That's a long story."_

"I have nowhere to be!"

 _"Well I can't talk right now for too long, I need you to meet me somewhere."_

"Can do bro, where should we meet?" He asked, neither side knowing they were in trouble. _"The abandoned subway transit systems at noon tomorrow."_

"Right."

 _"See ya little bro."_

 ***The next day***

Mikey opened his eyes and saw he was lying in a bathtub…with Nene in his arms. "Wha?" He muttered before remembering what happened the night before. Mikey looked down and kissed her forehead gently. _'I guess this means…we're together?'_ He thought a little confused when she yawned.

 ***Elsewhere***

"Sir! I got a trace on the call made by the escaped prisoner!"

"What!? Where is it coming from!"

"Just outside Odaiba!"

"Send out all units! NOW!"

 ***Later***

"Everyone ready?" T.K. asked as they all got ready just as an explosion went off. "What was that?!" Angie spoke as she held Namumon in her arms.

"Something very bad!" Christopher spoke as they saw smoke rising. "What's going on?" Mikey said as he ran into the living room. A loud roar was heard from outside and made the ground shake. 'Oh no!' Joe thought in a panic as he ran towards the stairs.

"Guys! Let's go!" T.K. yelled as they all ran down the stairs after Joe with Mikey helping Nene move.

"It's Shellmon, isn't it Joe!?" Gomamon asked nervously. "Sadly."

 _'God I'm fucking sick of dealing with this thing!'_ He thought.

 ***Matt***

Matt ran through the dark and cold subway tunnels. 'Almost there!' He thought as he ran faster and tripped on a rock. "Gah!" This also made his backpack fly off. Normally he wouldn't care because it was just a backpack, but Gabumon was in it. "Whoa!"

"Gabumon!" He shouted as the bag landed in a deep puddle. He reached down and pulled him out. "T-T-Thanks Matt." He shivered. "No problem." Matt smiled as he kept going when a roar echoed through the stone tunnel. "Uh oh." They both froze while they looked down the tunnel and saw a black Shellmon rolling towards them. "Just great!" Matt said sarcastically as he started running.

 ***Mikey***

"You okay Nene?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She winced with a smile as she leaned on him, feeling a little awkward. "Hey look!" He whispered as the egg he was carrying for her cracked.

"It's hatching!" She gasped as Mikey handed her the egg when a large chunk of the shell came off, showing a single blue eye that looked like a UV light.

"Hi there." She whispered softly as the eye blinked a few times and the Digimon made a cheery sound that sounded very metallic, making Nene giggle as it pushed itself out of the shell and into her arm. Its entire body was a chrome sphere, save for the eye. "You're so cute!" Nene smiled as she and Mikey started moving again.

 ***City square***

Police cars and helicopters appeared, focusing on the destruction of the roads that were coming up and tearing apart as a loud roar was heard echoing from below them. "What's going on?!" One said confused.

"I don't know…wait! Someone's coming up from the subway!"

 ***Matt***

"What the hell is a Shellmon doing here!" Matt said angrily as he made it to the stairs. "Matt!" T.K. called out as he ran down the steps. "T.K.!" Matt wrapped his arms around his little brother, warm tears flooding his eyes and pouring down. "Great to see you again little bro." He said with a smile as Gabumon poked his head from the backpack. "I'm here too Gabumon!" Patamon cheered as Joe and Cody ran down. "Matt!" They both said as the roar got louder and the rolling shell appeared. "Great…who're they?"

"It's a long story bro." T.K. said.

 ***Elsewhere***

"Where did Mikey and Nene go?" Angie spoke, making the other two stop running. "She's right!" Jeremy exclaimed as he looked around frantically.

"Hey guys!" They turned around and saw them walking over with a small Digimon hovering over Nene's hands, letting out a strange humming sound. "Mama!" It shouted happily, making her smile while Shoutmon stared at it with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Aww! How cute!" Angie cooed. "Namumon cute too! Namumon cute too!" Namumon complained as Angie tickled him. "Yes yes I know." She chuckled when Christopher noticed how Shoutmon was staring at the Digimon with Nene and Mikey. "Something wrong Shoutmon?" He asked. "Huh no nothing's wrong!" Shoutmon stuttered, his voice cracking.

 ***Later***

"Run!" Matt yelled as the Shellmon chased them up to street level, where police were. "FREEZE!" The cops shouted as they aimed their guns at them. "Oh boy!" Matt started sweating. "You are all under arrest!" He shouted just as Shellmon bowled over them, knocking them out. "Well that was easy." Joe muttered as the shell stopped spinning and the Digimon emerged and roared loudly. "Gabumon, you ready?"

"You know it! Matt!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **Gabumon stood on a snowy mountainside as the wind blew fiercely. He could feel his coat fuse to his body and his teeth and claws get sharper when a blinding beam of moonlight hit him.**_

 _ **"Gabumon! Digivolve to…"**_

 _ **Lightning struck as his snout extended and he grew larger and stood on four legs.**_

 _ **"GARURUMON!" He howled as his eyes glowed yellow. "Let's go!" He roared.**_

* * *

"You ready pal?"

"You know it Matt." He said with a smirk as Shellmon roared while helicopters recorded the upcoming fight and broadcasted it. Garurumon charged forward as Shellmon shot out water. **"Pressure-Plumb!"** It screeched as Garurumon dodged the huge blast and opened his maw.

 **"HOWLING-BLASTER!"** He shouted as he fired an icy laser that knocked Shellmon away and into a highway. "Whoa!" T.K. spoke excitedly as the others arrived. "Guys! What's going on?" Mikey asked as Shellmon roared.

"Never mind I know now." He then reached for his Fusion Loader. "UPLOAD! BEELZEMON! BALLISTAMON! STARMON! PIKMON'S! KNIGHTMON! DORULUMON! LEOMON!" All of the Digimon he called out appeared in a flash. "Let's go guys!" He said.

 **"FIST OF THE BEAST-KING!"** Leomon shouted as his fist glowed and he threw an orange energy fist, making it explode in Shellmon's face.

"RAH!" Shellmon roared again and charged up another attack as Beelzemon striked. Shellmon roared out dark purple rings that surrounded him. "What's happening?"

"I…can't…move!" Beelzemon said as they covered his entire body and he started to shrink and yell in pain. "What's happening to him?!" Angie panicked.

"He's De-Digivolving!" Christopher said as Beelzemon's body changed, he reverted back into Reapmon and fell with a thud.

"Ouch." He groaned as he stood up with Shoutmon on his back flat as a pancake. "My everything hurts!" He cried as Reapmon stood up. "You okay Shoutmon?"

"Yes Archduke Ferdinand, I'd love some grilled cheese!" He said in a dazed voice!with swirls in his eyes. "Oh good, you're alright." Cutemon smiled evilly. "How'd Shellmon do this to him?" Jeremy questioned as Garurumon was thrown across the city. "Why you!" Garurumon growled as he crashed into an empty bus. "Matt I'm ready!" He grunted. "Right!"

* * *

 _ **Suddenly Matt's Digivice changed color and his Tag and Crest glowed as it blasted him.**_

 _ **"GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"**_

 _ **Garurumon felt and heard his bones realign as he now stood on two legs with a slightly hunched back with torn black jeans and a shoulder cover.**_

 _ **"WEREGARURUMON!" He howled as his teeth and claws extended, moonlight showing off his ripped 8-pack.**_

* * *

Shellmon roared and fired off the same black rings, but this time WereGarurumon broke free due to his new strength. "Nice try!" He roared before rushing the sea-based Digimon and tackling him at a blinding speed.

"Alright!" Matt exclaimed as WereGarurumon slammed Shellmon on the ground and made a massive crater.

 ***Tai***

"Oh…my…god. There's a discount on laundry detergent!" Tai exclaimed, reading a newspaper and not paying attention to the TV, making Agumon fall anime style. "TAI!"

"Huh yeah pal?"

Agumon grabbed the newspaper out of his hands and it made his eyes lock on the TV. "HOLY SHIT!" His jaw dropped.

 ***Sora***

"SHELLMON!" Sora exclaimed with Biyomon as WereGarurumon punched him in the face "YEAH GET 'EM WEREGARURUMON! A LEFT AND A RIGHT!" Biyomon said excitedly with a smile and a fire in her eyes.

 ***Mimi***

"SHOW 'EM WHO'S BOSS MATT!" Palmon exclaimed while Mini tended to her animals and wrapped up a birds injured leg.

 ***Davis***

"GIVE 'EM AN UPPERCUT!"

"THE JUGULAR! GO FOR THE JUGULAR!" Both Davis and Veemon were shouting at the TV excitedly and making bets.

 ***Ken***

"A Shellmon!? Here!?" Ken said in panic as Wormmon shivered. "I hope Matt will be ok." He said quietly.

 ***Yolei***

"Holy fuck!" Yolei exclaimed. "There's a sale on makeup!" Hawkmon then fell anime style. "Yolei! Stop looking at your phone!"

"Why?"

"Because there's a Digimon fight on TV!"

"Say what!?"

 ***Matt***

"Alright WereGarurumon!" Matt cheered as he threw him in the air. Shellmon roared as his shell suddenly cracked. Matt took a deep breath and realised a black gas that clouded everything as WereGarurumon started to shrink down quickly.

"Ugh What happened?" He groaned as Matt's vision cleared up.

"Matt?"

"Huh?" He looked up and saw Gabumon was back to normal and on his head. "What the hell?!" He said confused that he De-Digivolved. "Not good!" Nene said as her baby **Nanomon** hid inside her hair and Shellmon got back up and roared loudly, making Namumon whimper and curl up in Angie's arms. "Don't worry." She said softly.

"Namumon want to help!" He whimpered as Shellmon blasted them with water, sending them flying. "Namumon no!" Angie cried as they all flew away.

"Namumon help! Namumon help!" He said as he started to glow and more of the black mist covered the land. "Namumon... _kill_..."

* * *

 _ **Namumon's body started to get incased in black crystal and grew larger.**_

 _ **"NAMUMON! WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…"**_

 _ **The casing grew until it was five stories high and shattered, revealing a creature with cold grey skin, a frail thin body covered in all black leather clothing save for the hands and feet, both of which were clawed. Around its neck was a string with many skulls attached and on its head was a large elk skull with beady red eyes showing and its mouth, which was filled with pointed teeth and a pointed tongue.**_

 _ **"WENDIMON!" He roared, letting out an unholy screech as a huge blood red scythe formed in his hand.**_


	5. The genius returns

**Red: Thanks for being so patient, here isn't the next chapter of Armada.**

 **Geo: Please leave a review it will really help.**

 ** _-Nicktoons Digimon Armada-_**

* * *

The horrific looking Wendimon released a gurthal screech before running at Shellmon. **"BEASTIAL-STRIKE!"** He roared as his claws extended and glowed a sickening black before beginning to slash at the Shellmon which then began to bleed. "What the hell is that thing!?" Jeremy panicked as a Monitamon appeared from Nene's Digivice. "T-That would happen t-to be W-W-Wendimon." He stuttered. "The second most feared of all Digimon in existence!"

"The second most?!"

"I don't even want to think of number one." Monitamon shuddered. "Despite his horrendous appearance, Wendimon is a kind Fallen Angel Digimon. They're normally docile and very hard to anger, but this one looks very pissed off, and when angered they are nigh unstoppable!"

"Yeah! His **Beastial-Strike** and **Black-Aether-Cannon** attacks are crazy strong!" Another piped up. "At this stage they're nearly unstoppable and will destroy just about anything that stands in their path!"

"Watch out!" Mikey yelled as a foot came down in front of them. **"NUCLEAR-AETHER!"** He roared as an ethereal black aura covered his body, turning into an armor made of green pulsating bones. Shellmon bit down on his arm, breaking his teeth on the bone covering.

"RAAAAAHGGGHH!" Wendimon smacked Shellmon away and charged a massive energy beam from in his horns. "RUN FOR IT!" Shoutmon roared in a hurry.

 **"BLACK-AETHER-CANNON!"** Wendimon threw open his mouth and fired the blast of purple energy towards the weakened Shellmon.

"Get down!" Mikey exclaimed as the force of the blast started tearing up everything when it hit Shellmon dead center, defeating it and leaving no trace of its existence, save for its broken shell which fell and made a huge crater. Wendimon roared as he suddenly blasted everything in his sight. "That's not good!" Leomon paled. "Damn he's losing control!"

"We need to scram!" Shoutmon screamed as they ran off when Angie just froze in her tracks. "Where's Namumon?!" Angie whimpered as Reapmon stood in front of her.

"Angie. That beast is Namumon." Reapmon told her in a grim tone as she started crying. _'That thing is my little baby?'_ She thought in horror as he grabbed a helicopter and threw it at a tank, creating an explosion instantly.

 ***Elsewhere***

"Dear God. It's enormous!" Davis said as he dropped his phone and stared at the TV, his entire body shivering with fear. "WENDIMON!" Veemon screamed while hiding in Davis' shirt. "Wendimon? H-Hey! Get outta there!" Davis yelled as he struggled to pull the mini dragon out of his clothes.

* * *

"It's Wendimon!" Biyomon screeched while hiding in Sora's shirt, shaking with fear. "Who's Wendimon?" Sora asked confused.

* * *

"Wendimon's one of the most powerful Digimon of all time!" Palmon said in a panicked voice, hiding herself in a pot. "He can't be that bad."

"He destroyed 700 islands in a timespan of less than 5 minutes after Devimon wiped out his entire species almost 100 Earth years ago!"

"My god!" Mimi covered her mouth, feeling sorry for him when she saw the TV. "Why is that girl walking up to it?!"

"Say what?! Hey, is that..." Palmon said under her breath as her eyes widened.

 ***Angie***

"N-Namumon?" The redhead girl spoke softly as she slowly walked up to the 380 feet tall giant. Wendimon turned around and looked down at his feet, getting on all fours until his eye was right in front of Angie, growling fiercely as acidic spit dripped from his razor teeth. "Please, please stop this." She begged while crying and hugging his bone-like snout. She then softly sang a song, one her mom sang to her when she was upset.

 ** _"Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo._**

 ** _Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_**

 ** _*Hushabye, Hushabye!_**

 ** _My good Baby, Sleep!*_**

 ** _Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?_**

 ** _Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._**

 ** _*Where did my boy's baby-sitter go?_**

 ** _Beyond that mountain, back to her home.*_**

 ** _Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?_**

 ** _Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue."_**

 ** _*As a souvenir from her home, what did you get?_**

 ** _A toy drum and a shō flute.*_**

Wendimon released a tear and a purring sound as his body glowed white, slowly shrinking down into the small Namumon, crying in the enormous crater. Angie slid down into it and picked him up, comforting the crying baby. "It's okay baby, you're alright." She whispered.

"Namumon do bad! Namumon almost hurt mama!" He sobbed as sirens came towards them. "C'mon Angie! We gotta leave!" Mikey said loudly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They heard glass shatter and saw Matt next to a car with a broken window. "Get in!" He ordered them all.

 ***Later***

"Well, looks like all of us over 18 are criminals! And I can add kidnapping to my long list of fake charges." Matt growled as they all drove through a highway. "Sorry for dragging you guys into this." T.K. spoke with a strained voice. "It's all good, but couldn't your brother have stolen a bigger car?" Mikey said with a groan as they were all squeezed in like it was a clown car. "Sorry." Matt said sheepishly.

 ***Elsewhere***

"We have to get out of here!"

"I know that Tentomon, but not before making sure these terrorists cannot hurt anyone ever again!" Izzy exclaimed to his insect-like Digimon friend as he rigged a device from a dud bomb, a few cars and phones he stole. "Almost done, just hope this works."

 ***Mikey***

"We got cops!" The red Fusion Fighter said as many cruisers appeared behind them. "Hang on, this is gonna be a rough drive!" Matt yelled before shifting into four wheel drive, stomping on the accelerator and zipping off through the road for what seemed like hours, making turns at the worst of times.

"Damn it! We hit a dead end!" T.K. panicked as the car came to a screeching stop for them to see a barricade blocking their path and cops surrounded them. "FREEZE! There's nowhere to go! You're all under arrest! Move away from the vehicle!" An officer yelled as many more closed in on the car. Suddenly, their escape vehicles radio went crazy and a very static filled voice spoke loudly. _"Yeah, about that…I don't think so!"_

All of their radios, phones and other communications devices let out a static screech as our heroes Digivices' started glowing, along with the heroes themselves.

 ***Elsewhere***

"YES! IT'S WORKING!"

"Izzy, you're sounding like a mad scientist." Tentomon deadpanned while the excessive electricity Izzy's machine gave off made his hair go all spiky like it once was when they met. "Hehe, sorry." He blushed.

 ***Mikey***

"What's happening?" Mikey panicked as their bodies turned into small green pixels and soon started disappearing.

"Hey! Where'd they go?!"

 ***Unknown Location***

A cloud of green pixels formed inside of a large tent, turning into our heroes who fell on each other. "Whose elbow's in my gut?" Christopher groaned in pain. "Sorry." Angie said when they all heard insane laughing. "IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY FUCKING WORKED! THANK FUCKING CHRIST!"

 _'Is that who I think it is?'_ They all looked up to see the redhead with spiky hair. "Izzy!" Joe exclaimed as the genius removed his goggles. "Heya guys. Long time, no see." Izzy said with an enormous smile before pulling Matt into a bone crushing bearhug. "Can't breath!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" Izzy said with a sweat drop as he let go. "Since when did you get so strong?" Matt panted. "Around the same time I went to prison in North Korea, escaped while almost getting torn to shreds by bullets and mines, and when I was kidnapped and tortured by terrorists here in Afghanistan." He explained as the others slowly got up. "Uhh, can someone please explain to us WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

 ***3 hours later***

Everyone stared at Izumi with wide eyes as he finished explaining what had happened before and after he and Tentomon were reunited.

"Whoa, hardcore." Mikey said as gunfire went off outside. "Hold on a sec." Izzy said calmly as he opened a box and pulled out an AK-47 with a thermal/advanced scope and laser sight attached. He undid a flap on the side of the tent and started firing off rounds and tossed a grenade. The others looked out to see several bodies in the sand lying in pools of dried crimson. "Wow, that is so much blood." Christopher said morbidly while Jeremy nearly vomited.

"By the way, I saw your little fight with Shellmon!" Izzy yelled over his gun firing. "You did?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that the whole fucking planet saw it!" He exclaimed as the gunfire died down. Izzy peered out for a few moments and sealed the tent. "They'll be back." He spoke before reloading the assault rifle and setting it back in the box.

"So, shall we go?" He smiled as his Digivice started rapidly beeping. "Huh?"

He reached to grab it when the device wrapped itself in electricity and the screen turned white. Izzy dropped the burning machine as the white screen released a glitching hologram that was human in shape and had a gold infinity symbol on its face. The same thing was happening with the Digivice's of the other scattered DigiDestined.

 _"Greetings, chosen ones. I am Infimon, creator of the Digital World."_ The hologram spoke. _"As you are probably aware by now, the Digital World is in grave danger. I have sent the most recent human to enter my realm on a mission to reunite the past DigiDestined, and return to the Digital World to help end this evil. As of now they have already found four of you. Cody Hida, Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, and Joe Kido. Please, we need you. Our world is dying, and without you we'll all fade away into nothingness and both of our worlds could fall apart, and enter Ragnarok; the true apocalypse. I Know one of you has gone missing, a young woman named_ _Meiko Mochizuki who possesses the grey Digivice, the one with no crest, so I personally will locate her, as I have some business to deal with where she is."_ The hologram dispersed as Izzy's Digivice shut down, leaving everyone in shock and silence when bullets tore through the tent walls. "GET DOWN!" Izumi exclaimed before tossing a grenade out. "WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" He yelled as they ran out the other end, dodging stray bullets as Izzy led them to a cave. "Quick! In here!" He said when he saw a terrorist holding an RPG. Izzy pulled out a pistol from his pocket and shot the head of the missile, causing a massive explosion behind them. "Why are we running into a pitch black cave?!"

"Would you rather be killed by terrorists and suicide bombers?" Izzy said rhetorically with a glare.

"I'm good." Jeremy paled and quickly shut up when the entrance collapsed on them. "Shit, we're trapped!" Mikey panicked as dust covered them. "Don't worry, I know this cave." Izzy spoke up. "This is actually where they first got me." He said when he started running with wide eyes. "Oh shit! Maybe it's still here! Follow me!"

"You okay, Nene?"

"Yeah I'm alright Mikey." Nene whispered with a smile at his concern for her while she limped by his side as they made their way to an opening in a wall. As soon as they stepped in their jaws fell at what they saw. "I-Izzy." Joe started. "Is t-that…a spaceship?!"

"Yes…and no." Izzy smiled as he stood in front of a huge chrome machine that was hexagonal in shape.

"Then what is it?" Cody said. "Okay okay okay." Izzy said excitedly. "Before I was kidnapped, I was analyzing this thing. This is what I wanted to show you Matt! Anyway back to the point. The entire ship is made of Digizoid metal! Meaning, this thing from from the Digital World!"

"No way, you're lying!" T.K. exclaimed with a smile as Izzy jumped up onto a ledge and pulled Matt up. "Come on! The entrance is at the top." He spoke loudly as they climbed up over tons of stone structures and boulders. Izumi turned a rusted wheel slowly and lifted the hatch as they each crawled in, Nene being the last due to her injuries. "Whoa! This place is enormous!" Angie spoke, her voice echoing against the cold walls.

"I know right?" Izzy said excitedly as he stared at Nanomon. "So this little ball is really a cybernetic Digimon? Fascinating!"

"Nanomon no fat!" He screeched before electrocuting Izzy. "No! Bad Nanomon!" Angie scolded before he shocked her. "Hey!" Nene said, trying to sound mad but couldn't stifle her laughter. "Nanomon not fat!" He huffed angrily as Nene hugged him.

"There there Nanomon. He wasn't calling you fat." She chuckled softly.

"Oh. Nanomon sorry." It looked down as Izzy chuckled. "It's all good!" He said with a wide smile.

 ***Later***

"Izzy, are we lost?" T.K. asked tiredly after several hours.

"No…okay, yes." He admitted, making everyone fall anime style.

"Well, we could sleep right here for a few hours and get back to exploring later." Tentomon suggested

"He's right." Joe agreed with a yawn before sliding down a wall and falling asleep instantly.

 ***The next morning***

Mikey's eyes flickered open as he saw Shoutmon's face right in front of his. "GAH!" Mikey stumbled back in shock and fright. "WHY WERE YOU IN MY FACE?!" He yelled as Shoutmon laughed like crazy and rolled around."I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" He laughed and breathed heavily as Mikey quickly got up and started to chase him. "Get back here you asshole!" He roared as his voice echoed throughout the entire spacecraft.

 ***3 minutes later***

"Say uncle!" Mikey yelled.

"NEVER!" Shoutmon choked with a laugh as Mikey increased his hold on his throat.

"Mikey! What're you doing?" Nene said as she got up and approached him quickly.

"He started it!" They both yelled, pointing repeatedly at each other as she gave a sigh at their stupidity and smacked both of them in the back of the head. "You two are idiots." Nene groaned while looking at Mikey. _'At least he's my idiot.'_ She thought when the craft shook suddenly.

"What's happening?!" They exclaimed as Jeremy slid past them and crashed into a wall, followed by Christopher and Cody. "Izzy's trying to fly this thing." He said in a dizzy tone.

"Namumon no feel good." The baby Digimon spoke while turning a bit green. "Sorry! Hold on a sec!" Izzy's voice echoed as he pressed a series of buttons, causing the ship to turn and everyone fall and slide into the control center with him.

"Izzy! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Christopher exclaimed

"Of course I do…not." He muttered embarrassingly as a large black box flew into Jeremy's face.

"Ow!" He yelled as he grabbed the box and was about to throw it at Izzy when it started to shake and opened up, revealing a small human-like being about a foot tall in a bulky metal spacesuit, with the glass visor shining like a star filled night sky. "Whoa, nap time over?" It yawned tiredly.


End file.
